A Mob Story
by EnchantressRai
Summary: Sessh is the oldest son of the leader of the mob. His mother had a necklace stolen from her by Rin and no one had been able to retrieve it. Sessh has been told to infiltrate her life, kill her and get it back. Will he be able to? Or will love bloom?


Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first Sesshy/Rin story, so please be nice about it. I really liked typing this chapter, ok? So give me some constructive criticism if need be but no flames please. Tell me if something's wrong and I'll try to fix it.

Enchantress

Chapter One

InuTaisho TaiYoukai sat in his chair, smoking a cigar. He looked very much the dignified mob boss that he was in his pinstripe suit and tie. He waved his hand, and one of his flunkies came over. "Yeah, Boss?" "Bring me Sesshomaru. Tell him, I-uh, got a job for him," replied InuTaisho in his Jersey/Mob accent. The man nodded, and left to retrieve his boss's eldest son. He came back a few minutes later, Sesshomaru leading.

"Yes, Father?" InuTaisho looked at the men surrounding the room, and waved his hand at the door. "Out. Alla ya." The men gave bows of respect, and exited the door. "Sesshomaru, I gotta job for yas." ((bear with me people, it is not incorrect grammar/spelling, im just tryin to get how they talk right.)) Sesshomaru nodded, giving his father the 'ok' to go on. "Her name's Rin Takanawa. We've been after her for sometime now. She, ah, stole somethin' from your mothah, and your mothah wants it back. So far, our attempts to retrieve this thing have been fouled, so now we need to kill her. And that's where you come in. Unfortunately, she knows we're after her, so she'll be expectin' somethin' like this. Only I want yous ta get in on her life. Get close to her. In her mind at least. Then kill her, and get back the necklace for your mothah. Simple enough for yas?" Sesshomaru nodded, and his father lifted a briefcase onto the table and laid it down. "In here's all her personals. You know, the files and such. Get her son. I want this one dead." "Yes, Father. Should be a piece of cake." He smirked, picked up the briefcase, and left.

Sesshomaru walked down the halls, past his office, and out the door to his customized Harley Davidson. It was black, and it had red and purple flames streaking all down the front, sides, and back. He cranked the engine, and drove home. He sat down on his rather comfortable leather couch, and studied the girl's file. _Long brown hair, brown eyes, of medium height...No criminal record until now, blah, blah, blah. Man, this girl is BORING! How boring does a girl who was born in the Broncs get? Not very. They're usually very outgoing. Except for this little chickie. Hm. Intriguing._ He flipped through a couple more pages before finding an address. He smiled at the area. _Very nice. I think I have a house out there..._ Sesshomaru stood, and walked to his office. He sat in the chair, and flipped through the files of his and his father's houses. He smirked, and put a finger to his chin when he found that he had a house right across the street from Rin Takanawa.

Ithad beentwo weeks since he had been given the case, and Sesshomaru had taken time to move in, and greet the neighbors. Rin had been first on his list of visits. Come to recall, it had been an almost pleasant experience.

-Flashback-

Rin had been staring out her window as was usual, and saw that a very hot guy was moving in across the street. She smiled, and was even giddy when she saw him look at her house, and then begin the trek across the street. She shrieked, and ran to the bathroom to begin applying eyeliner and mascara. She had barely finished, when the doorbell rang. _Omigod! I swear my heart stopped for a second there!_ She was headed down the stairs when the bell rang again. "Coming!" she shouted cheerily at the door. She skipped the last two or three steps, and in an attempt to calm herself, walked slowly to the door, taking deep even breaths. Rin put a smile on her face, and opened the door.

"Hi. You must be new to the neighborhood. I'm Rin Takanawa," she said holding out her hand.

Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face, and shook her hand. "Sesshomaru Tai--Sesshomaru Taiko. It's nice to meet you."

"So, where did you move from?" she asked.

"Jersey. The Trenton area," he replied casually.

"Oh, that's nice."Sesshomarutook back his hand, and an akward silence slipped between the two.

"Well, I had better get back to the moving. It's a grueling process." He gave a little wave, and was on his way.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you too!" she called after him with a wave.

-End Flashback-

Almost being the key word. She was _way_ too cheerful for his liking, and he was going to have a hard time getting to like her._Cheerful  
people and me don't go well together. They drive me temporarily insane. And I'm going to have to like this girl. Oh how wonderful for me!_  
Sesshomaru went in his small kitchen, and made himself a sandwhich.

-Rin's POV-

She was giddy. She had been since he had come over, and all of her friends had noted and commented on her drastic change in  
moods. One day she was sullen, and not so happy. The very next it was if she had become an entirely different person! But she was sad as well, because he hadn't come over anytime after that.

_ Well, maybe he just hasn't had the time. He _did _say that moving was grueling. And I have to agree with him. It is hard. Maybe I'll make him a pie, or a cake. I'm sure he'll like that. _She gave herself a nod of encouragement, and began baking him a chocolate cake.

_ Ihope he likes chocolate. Now, what kind of frosting? _Rin debated the use of chocolate versus vanilla icing while the cake baked. When the timer dinged, she pulled it out, and looked at it.

_ I'm seeing vanilla on this one. Yup! It works for me!_ She iced the cake, and left it sitting on the counter to cool while she got a shower and changed. She put on a white spaghetti-strap tank top with the word 'Rebel' written on it in black, a nice pair of blue jeans and some black flip-flops. Rin pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and went downstairs to get the cake.

She picked it up, went outside and crossed the street. Rin knocked lightly on his door, and put a smile on her face.

-Normal POV-

Sesshomaru opened the door, and a slight look of shock crossed his usually blank face. He quickly gathered his bearings, and a small smile graced his lips. "Hello again. What can I do for you today Miss Rin?"

"Oh, well, I figured that you probably don't get much dessert seeing as how you live alone and all, so I baked you a cake. It's chocolate with vanilla icing," she said with a small smile.

Sesshomaru grinned, and said, "Well thank you. That's very kind." He took the cake, and walked into the house. Rin followed him to the kitchen and he placed it on the counter. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you again. I've been busy unpacking and moving things where I want them. You understand, yes?" Rin nodded. "Yeah, I remember when I moved. It was hard. I mean, I'm not that strong, so I can't move a fifty pound or more couch by myself, now can I?" He smirked, and she went on. "So I had to hire movers to take everything in the house for me. And then for them to move it around. That cost me a pretty penny, let me tell you."

Sesshomaru took the lid off of the cake. "Now this looks good! I just had lunch though, so it'll have to wait for now." Rin smiled and said, "That's ok. You eat it whenever, but I would like for you to get the dish back to me, ok? That's the only cake platter I have, and it's a family heirloom." He nodded, and walked her to the door. "Well, I'll see you later Sesshomaru, ok?" "Ok, Rin." She walked out, and he shut the door firmly behind her. _Women. Always cooking, I swear._

Author's Note: So? How was it? Reviews will be much appreciated if you guys can take the time after reading! I love you guys!


End file.
